


Grocery Gays

by rabesgoodeday



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AU, American Horror Story - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Sex, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesgoodeday/pseuds/rabesgoodeday
Summary: Six years ago, Cordelia met the love of her life while shopping at the grocery store.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Grocery Gays

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long, a little AU I thought of, that was supposed to be short but ended up 9k+. Thank you to chels, and Emmy for putting up with me and reading this over and over again,yall are the best.

Rolling over, Cordelia was met with a face full of blond curls, laughing to herself as she moved the errant hairs out of the way so she could look at the blond sleeping peacefully next to her. Cordelia sat up and stretched her body with a slight moan, she was sore, but in the best way. Looking down at herself she smiled lightly bruises covering her chest and neck that served as an exciting reminder of her night. Sighing, and kissing her lover on the forehead gently, Cordelia moved to get out of the bed. One leg swung over the side, but before she could get the other leg over she was grabbed by the waist.  
“Hmm no no darlin, s’to waaay too early c’mere and snuggle wit me a lil bit more” the sleeping blond said. Cordelia let herself get pulled back into the others warm embrace, so she was wrapped up in strong arms from behind. Feeling a small kiss to the back of her head she sighed happily, leaning back into the embrace and remembering just how she got here all those years ago.

6 YEARS AGO 

Walking up the aisle, Cordelia glanced down at her list and the last thing she needed was lasagna noodles. Tonight she was having Coco and Mallory over to celebrate her final divorce from Hank. Walking down the aisle, she found the pasta but noticed it was on the top shelf out of reach and, being as stubborn as always, Cordelia stood on her tiptoes to try and grab at the box. Cordelia didn’t notice the frizzy haired blond looking at her struggle from across the aisle smiling. Persistent as ever, she grabbed onto the top shelf and set her right foot up on the lowest shelf and tried lifting herself up to paw at the box. Cordelia’s grip slipped and she closed her eyes as she began her dissent ass first on the floor, but it never came. Instead, she felt herself wrapped in very strong arms.

“You okay there darlin?” the mysterious voice said softly in her ear. Eyes still closed, Cordelia turned around in the arms encasing her, placing her hands on the woman’s shoulders, and met the bluest eyes she’s ever seen. 

“Y-yes, um thank you” she said stuttering as the woman removed her arms from around Cordelia's waist, “Do you work here?”

“Naw I just like comin here and wearin tha uniform honey,” the girl said with a smile tugging at her lips. Cordelia looked up at her smiling,  
“A shame, I was going to go to the manager and commend you for your oh so heroic act, but nevermind” 

Throwing her head back laughing and stuck out her hand, “Yes ma’am I work here, names Misty, and please tell the manager, I’ll get a free lunch Miss..” she said shaking Cordelia's hand. Looking up and biting her lip to keep her smile at bay,  
“Cordelia, and well Misty, thank you for saving me with those,” gesturing at her arms “biceps of yours ” 

Why am I so bad at talking to pretty women 

Blushing lightly, “You are welcome Miss Cordelia, that’s from me and my biceps” Misty said. “Now do you need help getting anything from the top shelf?” 

Looking up at Misty “Well I mean since it technically is your job and you are so much taller than me,” Cordelia said looking up and down “do you mind getting me the lasagna from the top shelf please.” 

“Anything ya need darling.” Misty said. Reaching up she grabbed the box with ease and handed it to Cordelia. 

“Thank you, I'll get you that free lunch don’t worry” Cordelia said blushing lightly as she walked away.

Cordelia did go up to the manager and told them how helpful Misty was and how kind she got treated, she left out the beautiful and muscular part, and went on her way. 

A week later, Misty still in her mind, Cordelia went back to the grocery store. 

She walked in and looked up and down the aisles and saw no no sign of Misty, taking her luck she went up to another employee,

“Hi ma’am how can I help you?”  
“Um hi, this is a rather odd question, but do you know Misty? She works here?” Cordelia asked.

“Oh yea real pretty, curly blond hair, lifts all the heavy stuff and outshines all the boys?” the young girl said, “You must be the pretty lady who fell off the shelf the other day that she can't stop talking about.”

Cordelia’s face got all red, “Huh yes last week, that would be me, clearing her throat, “Um is she, I mean Misty, working today by chance?” 

The girl started laughing, “Ha, no you caught her on her one day off, she’s probably watering her plants or something, she has Thursday’s off, only day off,” the girl said. “You want me to tell her you stopped in?”

“NO, I mean, no thank you that’s okay, um have a nice day.” Cordelia groaned as she walked away, this shouldn’t be so hard. Why is this woman so cute? She knew she was fucked.

Saturday rolled around, and Coco complained how there weren't any snacks left in the house, even though Coco didn't live there, but Cordelia enthusiastically volunteered to go for her. She got to the store, and carefully glanced down each aisle looking for Misty, she reached the end of the store and saw her putting cases of water on the shelf. Cordelia’s jaw dropped adns he bit her lip as she watched as Misty lifted them with ease. Turning, Misty saw Cordelia standing and watching her. Cordelia ran off in the other direction wanting to leave as soon as possible, she was so embarrassed. 

“Yo misty was that the pretty blond you helped from falling from the shelf?” 

“Hm yea, pretty sure it was,” Misty said smiling, “Why ya askin?”

“She came in the other day, Thursday of course, looking for you, she told me not to tell you but…” 

“She came in? Lookin for me?” Misty asked, confused.

“Yea got all red and couldn’t talk right, maybe she wants to ask you out?”

“Hm maybe” Misty said, blushing lightly. 

Two weeks after the Misty spotting Cordelia incident, Cordelia decided she built up enough courage to go back to the store. Peeking down each aisle quickly, Cordelia looked for the mop of hair that was Misty. Spotting her Cordelia quickly walked down the aisle next to hers and calmed her breathing down. She tried to make up some excuse to talk to Misty. Gaining her composure, Cordelia walked down the aisle upwards towards Misty. Looking around, Cordelia decided she was going to make rice for dinner, the rice that was in the top shelf. Misty watched her try and grab from the top shelf knowingly. 

“I think at this point I reckon you're jus doin this on purpose,” Misty said, avoiding mentioning Cordelia coming in 2 weeks ago, she came up behind Cordelia. 

“Hm maybe, or I just really want this very specific kind of rice for dinner.” Cordelia said, turning around to face Misty. 

Misty laughed, “I’m sure, do you want to use my height and muscles again, and I sure would like another free lunch, maybe I'll bring you along to this one?” 

“Well then it wouldn’t be free” Cordelia said, teasing back.

“For you it would, not for me” Misty said leaning in lightly. “Free dinner instead?” 

“Yea, that would be nice,” Cordelia said putting her hand on Misty’s bicep feeling the muscle through the long sleeve shirt, “here’s my number,” handing her a business card, “call me.” walking away with a slight sway in her hips.  
Looking down at the card, “Wait Miss Cordelia,” Misty called out, Cordelia turned around and looked at her, “You forgot your rice,” smirking slightly. 

“It’s okay, I have stuff at home,” Cordelia said walking away. 

Cordelia made it back to the academy, as soon as she walked in the door she was bombarded. 

“Cordelia, where are the groceries?” Coco asked, “How could you have possibly forgotten them?” 

“First off, you don’t even live here yet, and second just order out, I'll pay for it” Cordelia said, brushing her off quickly trying to hide her blushing face as she thought of Misty. 

“What’s going on, you never let us get take-out around here” Coco said, clearly confused. “What happened at the grocery store?”

“N-nothing I just didn't feel like actually cooking tonight.” Cordelia said smiling, the bright eyed blond coming into her mind.  
“Uh oh, I know that look.” Coco said accusingly.  
“What look?” Cordelia said flustered trying to get away from Coco, but she was cornered in the kitchen.  
“You haven’t looked like this since you started dating Hank, all red and smiley and not having a stick so far up your ass,” Coco said, earning a glare from Cordelia, “What’s his name?”  
“Her,” Cordelia said, hiding her face.  
“Her?” Coco said confused, “Her, as in Cordelia like a WOMAN?” Coco said yelling the last part, “FUCK YES,” Coco said her scream echoing across the mansion. “Okay what’s HER name” 

Shaking her head slightly, “Misty, she um works at the grocery store, I tried getting something from the top shelf and she fell and caught me, literally caught me” 

“Oh my god Cords that’s like….Hallmark movie type shit, when are you seeing her again?” Coco asked.  
“Waiting for her to call me, I’ll keep you updated don’t worry” Cordelia said.  
“Hey Cords, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, I'm happy for you.” Coco said squeezing Cordelia's hand. 

Cordelia smiled and squeezed her hand back, and then went about her usual day. 

As Cordelia got ready for bed, her phone rang unexpectedly on her night stand from an unknown number. Smiling, she grabbed it, she knew it had to have been Misty calling her. 

“Hey, is this that very helpful grocery store clerk from earlier?” Cordelia said teasing. The other side of the phone went silent except for steady breathing and the sound of a bottle hitting the floor. 

“What the fuck are you talking about” the voice said, clearly drunk.

“Oh my god HANK, there is a reason I blocked your number leave me the fuck alone”  
“NO CORDELIA I LOVE YOU,” he said yelling into the phone, “and who the fuck is this grocery store-“ he was interrupted by Cordelia ending the call. They had gotten the divorce finalized a month ago and Hank was distraught. Cordelia found out instead of working, Hank decided he was going to fuck every nineteen year old in the area, and after what he had done to her for years, Cordelia finally ended it. Hank has been persistently calling Cordelia, so much that she blocked his number. 

Laying down in bed, and she began to read. Her phone ringing startled her again, this time she let the other end talk first. Thankfully she heard a soft,  
“Miss Cordelia?”  
“I was wondering when you’d finally call, I was worried you found other short women to help,” Cordelia said, teasing slightly.

“Hmm none as pretty as you darlin” Misty said. Cordelia couldn't stop the blush and giggle that came out. “Gosh that was cute.. anyways um, was wondering if you’d like to cash in on that free dinner tomorrow, night?” 

“For a free dinner with a pretty girl? I’ll always be free” Cordelia said, feeling bold.  
“Ah gee, you flatter me, how’s tomorrow at 7? I'll come pick ya up?” Misty asked.  
“That sounds perfect. I'll send you the address” Cordelia said.  
“Okay now that's taken care of, tell me about your day beautiful.” Misty said, changing the subject. Cordelia launched into her day after leaving Misty and how Coco attacked her at the door, leaving out the part of the discussion about Misty and Hank. At the end of her stories about her day, she yawned slightly. 

“Ok I’ll let ya go Miss Cordelia, go get that beauty sleep, not that ya need it or anything” Misty said.  
“Smooth, really smooth,” teasing lightly, “goodnight I’m sorry I talked your ear off, I'll make it up to you tomorrow” 

“It's not a bother, I mean like hearing ya voice it's nice, but I'll hold you to that g’night, sweet dreams.” Misty said, the line clicking. 

Cordelia fell asleep with a smile on her face and images of the wild haired blond in her mind.

Waking up the next morning Cordelia couldn't get the smile off of her face, in a few hours she'd be going on her date with Misty, and she recruited Zoe and Coco to help her get ready.  
Five o’clock rolled around, Cordelia had kept her mind busy with paperwork all day, but she had to get ready. Her phone buzzed lightly as while she was in the shower, stepping out slightly she read the screen.

From Misty:  
Howdy gorgeous, do ya mind sending me address

To Misty:  
Shit I’m so sorry I forgot here it is 1410 Jackson Avenue, any particular way I should be dressed?

From Misty:  
Anyway you want, you could come in rags and I’d still think ya are the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. I'll see you in a couple hours darling. 

Cordelia blushed profusely and finished her shower, cold, and called Coco and Zoe to help her get ready. 

“She didn't tell you where you guys were going?” Zoe asked, walking into Cordelia's closet.

“No, but oddly enough I feel like I can trust her, she's dorky but she tries to be smooth, and it does work,” Cordelia said, putting on her robe. 

“Okay bitch let’s get you all fuckable” Coco said walking into the room.

“Coco! I’m not getting fucked tonight.” Cordelia said seriously, “I want to genuinely have a nice date and get to know her.”

“You can have a genuinely nice date and get to know her, but also get fucked after.” Coco said, earning a stern glare from Cordelia, “Fine fine, but can I still make you look fuckable?”  
“Sure, by all means” Cordelia said, following her into the closet. 

Cordelia walked out of her room, she looked sinful. Tight black dress that flowed down brushing her calves and black kitten heels

“Wow Cords, listen when you get fucked tonight let me know who’s house you are staying at” Coco said looking Cordelia up and down, “but seriously you look hot as fuck oh my god.”

“Thank you ladies, I couldn’t have done it with you both” 

Before Coco and Zoe could respond the doorbell rang.  
“THAT MUST BE HER” Coco all but yelled in Zoe’s ear. She began running for the door when Cordelia grabbed her by her wrist. 

“No no, none of that, you will not be harassing my date tonight,” brushing past Coco to get to the door. Opening it to meet Misty's eyes. Cordelia looked her up and down looking at her attire she had a long beige skirt and a black long sleeve button up blouse 

“I- wow, um these are for you,” Misty said, prying her eyes away from Cordelia's dress. Coredelia laughed and grabbed the bouquet of gardenias from her. 

Coco and Zoe watched from the living room at the exchange, “The way they're looking at each other, Cordelia better choose me as maid of honor.” Coco said rolling her eyes both walking out of the room to give Cordelia privacy.

“Thank you, do we have time so I can set these in water really quick?” Cordelia asked.  
“I’ve got all the time in the world for you darling,” Misty said, stepping into the threshold. “I know you said you were a teacher on the phone last night but damn this place is nice,” Misty said looking around. Cordelia led them into the kitchen where she kept her vases. Laughing lightly she turned to Misty. 

“Okay I swear I’m not doing this on purpose but…” she said gesturing to the top of the cabinet, “the vases are at the top of the shelf.” 

Shaking her head, “Oh course they are darling, lemme get one,” Misty said as she reached up and grabbed one. Placing it down on the counter, Misty turned lightly so that Cordelia was pressed up gently against the counter, trapped by Misty's body. “Hi, I didn’t tell ya at the door ‘cus ya make me all nervous and ya friends were watchin me from around the corner and such,'' Misty put her hand on the countertop next to Cordelia’s body, not quite touching her yet, “ya look really beautiful tonight Miss Cordelia.” 

Cordelia, her entire face turning red and feeling herself get wet at the small dominating action, ducked her head avoiding Misty's gaze. “You don’t look too bad yourself,” Cordelia said, gaining confidence, “the uniform suits you, but this is also very very nice” she said putting her hands lightly on Misty's forearms. 

Misty leaned in and kissed her forehead so gently Cordelia almost didn't feel it, “Let’s get these flowers in their little home and we can be on our way” leaning back to untrap Cordelia, not that she minded; she could have been in that position all day. Putting the water and flowers in the vase, Misty grabbed Cordelia’s hand, and led her out to her car. Opening the passenger door for Cordelia, and then going to her side Misty started the car. Before she pulled out, she put her phone on and turned to Cordelia, “Any particular type of music ya want to listen to?” 

“Anything old,” Cordelia said, smiling at her.  
“Ya like Fleetwood Mac?” Misty asked, her eyes lighting up.  
“Who doesn’t!” Cordelia said, “Okay so, do I at least get a hint of where we are going? or is your plan to murder me somewhere” Cordelia said as Misty started down the road. As Long as You Follow started playing softly in the background when Misty answered, 

“Hmmm no hints it’s a surprise, and if I wanted to kill ya idda just let ya fall off the shelf the first time” Misty said, grabbing Cordelia’s hand and interlacing their fingers, “Is this okay?” Misty asked, gesturing to their hands. 

Looking down at their interlocked fingers, Cordelia was finally able to study all the rings adorning the girls hand. Briefly wondering what it would be like to have them in her. Shaking her head to clear the thought, Cordelia melted, she was falling for this girl hard, “Of course, it’s odd, but I already feel very comfortable with you” 

“I feel the same way darling” 

The car ride lasted about 30 min, they talked the whole time. How Misty grew up in the swamp lands and Cordelia had the complete opposite side growing up in Boston. Misty and Cordelia haven't felt this comfortable opening up with another person in a long time. 

Pulling into a park, Misty stopped the car, “I made us a little picnic in the park, it's far ‘nuff away and empty so we can lay and look at the stars, it’s a little cliché, but i’ve always wanted to watch the stars with a pretty girl.” 

Cordelia smiled and squeezed the girls hand, “This is adorable, I love a good cliche.” Letting go of her hand, Mist reached into the back seat and pulled out a basket, a blanket, and a lanturn. 

Misty set up the blanket next to a tree in the field and turning the lantern on so they weren’t in pitch blackness, gesturing to the blanket, “Your highness.” Rolling her eyes Cordelia sat down, Misty plopping down right next to her. 

They ate sandwiches and swapped stories about life, Cordelia swears she hasn't laughed that hard in a long time. 

“So, you chased him out of the store with a box of muffin mix?” Cordelia said, wiping tears from her eyes.  
“I had to! I couldn't pull a box cutter on him, and he was harassin the sweet old lady” Misty said, words hardly heard over Cordelia's laughter. 

“A knight in shining armor if I've ever seen one” Cordelia said, laughter dying down. 

“Delia,” That was new “Can I ask ya a personal question?” 

“Of course Misty” Cordelia said straightening up and turning to face her, “Anything”  
“I notice you keep fidgeting with your ring finger” Misty said, looking down and Cordelia's hand.  
“Looking at my fingers already, it's only the first date Misty,” Cordelia said back teasing, “Sorry, what’s the question?” Cordelia asked, already knowing where this was heading. 

“Were you, er- are you married?” Misty asked, playing with some loose thread on the blanket.  
“Sweet girl look at me” Cordelia said softly tilting Misty's chin up so they had eye contact, “Don't be nervous, I was married and divorced as of a month ago.” Misty let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
“Thank god, I don't know if this is to forward er not but I really like you Cordelia,” Misty said, holding her hand, “I think I woulda passed out if ya told me you were married.” 

“It’s not forward, I really like you too, I haven't felt this happy or laughed this much in a very long time, not since the beginning of my marriage.” Cordelia confessed, looking down so Misty couldn’t see the tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Hey, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I just wanted to make sure I had a shot” Misty said, cupping her face so she could meet her eyes and try to ease Cordelia's tension. 

“First off, you definitely have a shot dont worry,” Cordelia said, winking at her leaning into the hand on her cheek. “Second, I want to tell you everything, like I said I'm comfortable around you and trust you already. Can we just, let’s just get comfortable.” Cordelia said, and moved so that her back was against Misty's front leaning them both up against the tree, wrapping her arms around Cordelia Misty asked, “Is this okay?” gently brushing her hair so she could press a soft kiss to Cordelia’s temple. 

“Yes, being close to you will make it easier for me” Cordelia said, playing with Misty’ fingers fiddling with the rings adorned on them. 

Looking up at the stars, Cordelia went into her story about her marriage from hell with Hank. She told Misty everything, all the drinking and the abuse. She told her about them trying to have kids and how excited she was when she found out she was pregnant, and how she thought Hank would get better, and how he did for a short time, but in the end it was always the same. When Cordelia lost the baby, Hank got worse, he would come home later and drunker he would slap cordelia for asking him where he was instead of answering. Misty sat there and listened to all of it, eyes tearing up but never judging, and every so often kissing Cordelia's head.

“The last straw was a month ago,” Cordelia began sniffling, “He came home three, four o’clock in the morning? Wasn't unusual, but this time he wasn’t alone. He brought a woman home. Said he had no use for me if I couldn’t get pregnant so why would it matter?” Cordelia broke out into a full sob leaning her head into Misty's neck. “I finally got the courage and kicked him out, packed all his shit and when he woke up told him it was in the closet and to grab it and go.” Cordelia said, “I was so proud of myself, I had Kyle, one of my coworkers boyfriends there, Hank was terrified of him, didn't lay a finger on me, and now here I am.” 

“You are the strongest and most amazing woman I've ever met, Miss Cordelia,” Misty said. “Let me see him one day he’ll deserve what’s coming to him. I swear to ya. He’ll end up on a stretcher” wrapping her arms tighter around Cordelia. 

“Hmm my knight in shining armor” Cordelia said laughing. Misty looked down at her,  
“Seriously, you deserve the whole fuckin world darlin and he’s a dumbass for not seein that” stroking the apple of Cordelia’s cheek with her thumb, “can I- may I kiss you?” Misty asked, her eyes seeking Cordelia’s for approval. With a nod, Cordelia leaned up and pressed her lips to Misty’s. Cordelia felt like a teenager again having her first kiss, the kiss to end all. Misty held her so gently, Corelia could start crying again. Misty held both of her hands stroking her thumb across Cordelia's knuckles. Cordelia began to kiss her with more fever, pushing and pulling against each other. As things started getting more heated, Cordelia swung her leg over so she was straddling Misty, pinning her up against the tree cupping her face gently in her hands. 

Misty's hands moved and now stayed stationary on Cordelia's waist, not wanting to wander and she didn't want to pressure Cordelia or make her uncomfortable at all. Pulling away, Cordelia placed her forehead on the woman’s below. 

“You.. are something Misty Day,'' Cordelia said, trying to catch her breath, their lips brushing against each other with every word. “You can touch me you know, I’m not made of glass, I trust you.” Misty nodded and leaned up to kiss Cordelia again. Cordelia put her hands on Misty’s shoulders and squeezed and let out a low moan when she felt Misty gently swipe her tongue on Cordelia's lower lip asking for permission, and who was Cordelia to deny her? Growing bold, Misty gripped Cordelia’s waist tightly and brought her so they would be chest to chest. The feeling of Misty’s chest brushing up against hers,and the feeling of her own nipples straining against her thin bra, caused Cordelia to let out a loud moan. Releasing her mouth Misty began to trail open mouth kisses across Cordelia's jaw and down to the base of her neck. Cordelia threw her head back, humming contently, and giving Misty more room to work with. Misty gripped her hips tighter, encouraging Cordelia to grind gently on her lap. Cordelia started grinding slowly, unsure of herself, but once she felt Misty gently bite the underside of her jaw she knew it was over. Taking the hint, Cordelia captured Misty's mouth in a searing kiss and began to rock on Misty's lap trying to relieve some of the heat in her core. Cordelia was going to go insane, she hadn’t been this wet and needy in a long time, and Coco was right she was going to get fucked tonight.

Tugging on the top button of Misty blouse, Cordelia said, “Please...I need to feel you.” 

“C’mon, not here” Misty lifted Cordelia off her lap and she picked up the basket, blanket and lantern. Misty gathered up everything and held it in the bag, standing up straight Misty turned, “Cordelia?”

“Hm?” Cordelia hummed tilting her head in question.  
“If you hop on my back I can get us back to the car in record time.” Misty said with a smile on her face.

Cordelia threw her head back laughing looking at Misty, “You’re serious aren’t you?”

Nodding her head, “As a heart attack ma’am.” Cordelia looked at her warily. “What, you don’t trust my biceps anymore?” Misty said, teasing. 

“Oh I trust them more than you think” Cordelia mumbled, hoping MIsty wouldn’t hear her.

“Hm I heard that, c’mon get on” 

Cordelia hopped on Misty’s back, wrapping her arms around her neck and thighs around the taller girl's waist. 

Misty wasn't lying; she got them back to the car in no time flat, although she did stumble a bit when Cordelia moved her curls out of the way and started nipping and kissing at the skin behind her ear. Earning her a “if you wanna make it there in one piece keep your hands to yourself baby girl.” 

Making it back to the car safely, Cordelia pressed Misty up against the back door. Using her free arm, Misty wrapped Cordelia's waist in, to bring her closer, kissing her with more heat than ever; pressing the length of their bodies together. Cordelia's hands traced up Misty's side, digging into her unruly curls once again. 

“Misty….back seat” Cordelia mumbled in between kisses. Unlocking the car and turning it on, they climbed into the back seat. Cordelia pushed Misty down, straddling her. Leaning down and kissing her, slipping her tongue easily into Misty's mouth. Cordelia's hands fumbled with the buttons on Misty's shirt, when hands stopped her. 

“Wait, wait darlin,” Misty said out of breath, “Are you sure, I don’t want you to feel pressured at all, I really like you I dont wanna fuck this up.”

Cordelia leaned down and kissed her softly, “I”m sure, I really like you a lot, you are not presssuing me, I want you so bad Misty and you will not fuck this up. Trust me” 

Hearing Cordelia say how bad she wanted Misty stirred something in her and she cupped the back of Cordelia's neck and brought her in for a rough kiss. Fully unbuttoning Misty's shirt, Cordelia slipped it off, “Can I?” Cordelia asked, itching to touch Misty. 

“Hm not yet, I want to see you first baby” Misty said in Cordelia's ear, “Be a doll and pull the dress down for me please.” Cordelia whined at Mistys low voice in her ear, feeling herself get impossibly wet. Cordelia leaned back slightly, pulling the straps of her own dress down and pulled the top down, so her breasts spilled out. Misty looked up at her with hooded eyes, “Good girl, now can I touch you?” 

“Please, oh god please” Cordelia moaned out, she’d never been called a good girl before, and it had her head spinning with arousal. Misty cupped one breast with her hand, gently tracing her hardened nipple through her thin bra with her thumb. Cordelia whined out when Misty roughly cupped her and connected her mouth just above the bra line of her left breast.  
Cordelia's hands got lost in Misty's hair as she tugged her roughly closer to her chest. As Cordelia pulled her hair roughly, Misty let out a moan into Cordelia’s chest and swiftly pulled her bra off. Misty sat back and looked at the sight in front of her. Cordelia braless chest heaving trying to catch her breath. Cordelia had her hands on Misty's biceps now looking down at Mistys predatory gaze.

“My god ain't you the prettiest thing this side of bayou,” Misty said, as she trailed her hand up lightly from Cordelia's sternum, missing her breasts entirely, wrapping her hand gently around Cordelia’s neck. “Is this okay?” 

Nodding, Cordelia wrapped her hand around Mistys at her throat Cordelia urged her to squeeze a little tighter. “Oh? my, that's a good girl.” Misty said lowly, “C'mere darling” bringing Cordelia's mouth back to hers. Misty continued to pay attention to Cordelia's breast, her hand never leaving Cordelia's throat, every so often making sure Cordelia was still comfortable. 

Tapping her twice on the wrist, Misty let her throat go.

“Are you okay delia, I'm so sorry I-“ she was cut off by Cordelia pulling her dress off completely. 

“Can I please ride your fingers?” Cordelia said, almost innocently. Misty’s mouth hung open for a second before trailing her hands down the new expanse of skin. Reaching the waistband of her panties Misty looked up and Cordelia, making sure, with a nod of her head she encouraged Misty to keep going. 

Cupping her through the fabric, “Oh fuck, you’re so wet darlin, good god” 

“Please just...please don’t tease,” Cordelia said, whining.  
“Take em off ya self baby” Misty said, eyeing Cordelia up and down. Cordelia looked at her incredulously, but maneuvered herself and took them off. Misty grabbed them and put them in her pocket. 

“Please touch me” Cordelia was past the point to be ashamed to beg Misty, she needed her touch and she needed it now. Misty ran her fingers carefully through her folds, feeling all the moisture there, and avoiding her clit entirely. 

“Delia, you're practically drippin in my hand,” Misty said, amazement in her tone. Misty pulled her in for a kiss and quickly took the rings off of her right hand. But before Cordelia could respond, She felt Misty insert two fingers into her slowly. “Oh fuck doll you’re so tight, go head start ridin me baby” 

It took all of her to focus on the task at hand, grabbing onto the back seat behind Misty she slowly moved up and down on Misty’s fingers. Misty groped her breast roughly as she moved her hand up to wrap around loosely around Cordelia's neck. The movement caused Cordelia's pace to stumble but she quickly found her rhythm and began riding Misty’s hand with more fever. 

“More Misty please More oh god” Cordelia said loudly chanting her name. Getting the idea of what she needed, Misty slipped in a third finger and began drawing lazy patterns on her clit with her thumb. Seeing Cordelia bounce up and down on her hand was a sight Misty never wanted to stop seeing. Releasing her grip on Cordelia's throat, Cordelia began to whine from the loss of contact but she swallowed it once she felt Misty start to leave bruises on her with her mouth. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck i’m close” Cordelia said throwing her head back. Misty doubled her pace, she grabbed Cordelia roughly by the throat and sucked on her nipple and Cordelia was gone. She seized all movements on top of Misty, Misty began pumping in and out of Cordelia's pussy to ease her through her orgasm. 

Slumping over, Cordelia rested her head on Misty’s shoulder. Misty slowly pulled her fingers out from inside of Cordelia. Tilting her head, she caught Misty’s eyes as she began sucking on her own fingers coated with Cordelia's cum, moaning loudly at the taste. The sight sent a thrill through Cordelia and she couldn't tear her eyes away.

“Just as sweet as a ‘magined it,'' Misty said. Leaning in she kissed Cordelia, causing Cordelia moaning loudly at the taste of herself,  
“You’ve ruined me Misty Day, nothing will even be close to topping that.” 

“You think that’s good? Wait till I get ya home” 

Her eyes darkened at the idea of going to Misty’s house.  
“Let me touch you please” 

“Hm not yet baby, once we get back home” Misty said, “Now go on, get dressed pretty girl” 

“And my underwear?” 

“No those ‘r mine now” 

Cordelia managed to put her dress on in the back seat and made her way into the passenger seat.  
“That was a first,” Cordelia said, breaking the silence. Misty was putting her rings and shirt back on,  
“Hm which part?”  
“Getting fucked in the backseat in a park, felt like I was in highschool.” Cordelia said smiling over at Misty, who gave her a confused look, “A good thing, don’t worry, a very good thing baby.” 

“Can I, I mean can we go back to my place? Maybe watch a movie? Like, actually watch a movie,” Misty said reversing out of the park. 

“YES” Cordelia answered in a rush, “I mean, yes that would be nice, as long as you cuddle with me” 

Reaching over and interlacing their fingers, “Of course sweet girl, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

On the drive home, you couldn’t tell that Misty had completely blown Cordelia out, they had casual conversation and learned more about each other. 

Pulling up to Misty's small house, Misty jumped out and opened Cordelia's car for her. Cordelia looked at her shocked and blushed leaning up kissing Misty’s cheek, “Thank you, such a gentlemen” 

Walking into the house Misty had not let go of Cordelia’s hand, not that she minded, it had been a long time since she felt this appreciated. 

“It’s not much, but its home,” Misty said as they walked into the living room, which was filled with various plants. 

“I love it Misty, it's amazing,” Cordelia said, squeezing her hand lightly. “Care to give me a tour of the rest of the house” Cordelia asked suggestively.

“You're a demon, you know that, I can give you the full tour after we watch a movie.” Misty said, laughing. Before they could move on Cordelia’s phone rang. 

“I'm sorry give me one second” Cordelia let go of her hand and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone, “This is Cordelia Goode headmistress at Robixious Academy how can I help you?” 

“Your going by Goode now huh, real fucking nice Cordelia” Hanks gruff voice filled her ears. “I’m at the academy, I know you changed the locks. Let me in baby, one more night.” Looking up, Misty must have heard him through the phone, rage filled her eyes. 

“Hank, leave. Leave right fucking now, I ended this you need to let it go.” Cordelia said, calmly. Meeting Misty’s eyes from across the kitchen. “I don't love you anymore, I don't want you anymore, no one is at the academy right now. Just, leave Hank.” 

Only having tunnel vision Hank said, “NO ONES HOME, WHERE ARE YOU CORDELIA? Probably out getting fucked like the whore you always were.” he scoffed at the end. Cordelia knew Misty heard him, she could tell Misty itched to grab the phone but retrainted herself. Deciding she wasn't going to argue anymore, Cordelia straightened her posture and looked at Misty in the eyes and spoke, “You know what Hank, you are absolutely right, you and me both know I’m not a whore, but what you don't know is I just got absolutely fucked by a WOMAN, and she amazing and was better than you'll ever be. SO, unless you want the cops called on you again I suggest you leave my property and lose my fucking phone number.” Cordelia hung up and looked at Misty. 

“Jesus lord baby, I'm so proud of you c'mere” Misty said, opening up her arms. Cordelia buried her face into Misty's neck. “That took some courage, I'm so happy for you.” Cordelia didn't say anything, she just left a soft kiss on Misty’s neck as a thank you. 

“Can we please just go watch the movie before anything else happens?” Cordelia said laughing airly. Nodding, Misty walked her into her bedroom,  
“You can change into whatever of mine you want. I'm going to go use the bathroom. I'll be back in one second.”  
Misty walked out fully changed into a tank top showing off her arms, because of course she did, and a pair of grey sweatpants. She looked at Cordelia and almost choked on her salvia. Cordelia had found a comfortably old and worn old button up shirt and sleep shorts.

“Biggest tv’s in here, if you'd be more comfy on the couch we can go out there,” Misty said nervously. Cordelia pulled her close and kissed her cheek,  
“Right here is perfect,” Cordelia said, jumped on the bed, “Come on I do need someone to cuddle with don't I?” 

Misty sat with her back up against the pillows, Cordelia moved so that she was resting her head on Misty's left shoulder, grabbing her now ringless right hand. Looking at Mistys inner arm she furrowed her eyebrows,  
“You have a tattoo, how did I not notice this before?” Cordelia said gently tracing her fingers over the words. 

“Probably cuz this was the hand I was using on ya” Misty said laughing, earning a playful shove from Cordelia.  
“Rhiannon lyrics” they said at the same time,  
“It's my favorite, first time I ever heard Stevie sing and I fell in love, changed my life forever” Misty said shyly.  
“Don't be shy, I love it. It's amazing, and kind of sexy,” Cordelia said looking up at her.  
“Like I said, you're a demon sweet girl, let's find something to watch,” Misty said, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

They decided to turn on Arrival, about half way through the movie they both fell asleep. They had shifted, so that Cordelia had her head buried in Misty's neck, and intertwined their legs. Misty let out a sigh, and kissed the top of her head subconsciously. 

Cordelia woke up on her stomach with her face in MIsty's chest, a faint buzzing could be heard from the nightstand. From above her, Misty groaned,

“Baby, ya phone’s been goin off for an hour,” Misty said, kissing her forehead, “Do ya mind answerin it please” 

With a groan, Cordelia left Misty's warm embrace and picked up the phone,  
“Hm hello?” 

“Cords where the FUCK are you I was so worried that you DIED, AND I HEARD Hank showed up here last night, you didn’t text me about your date...OH MY GOD you spent the night with her didn’t you you BITch how was the sex, I bet it was amazing-”

“Do you ever breathe?” Cordelia asked, “Slow down, I am half awake” Cordelia sat up, moving and crossing her legs beneath her wincing slightly. Misty looked at her concerned.  
“Okay first off, yes I am alive, yes the date went well…” she trailed off making eye contact with he woman below her, “and yes, the sex was amazing, and yes she is looking at me right now.” 

“Oh my god, Cordelia you bitch. I want all the details once you get home now go, go get an early morning railing.” With a laugh, Cordela hung up the phone, she looked down at MIsty biting her lip. 

“Wipe that smug look off your face,” Cordelia said, playfully shoving her. 

“Hm I can’t, quite proud of myself I reckon, you are the most kind and beautiful woman ever seen.” Misty said, turning her head and kissing the outside of Cordelia's thigh resting her chin on it lightly looking up at Cordelia. 

“I saw ya make a face when ya sat up, are you okay? I didn't hurt ya did I darlin?” Misty said with concern.

Cupping Misty's face below her, “No baby, don’t. I’m okay, it's a good sore, a very good sore.” Misty looked up at her with hooded eyes, nodding her head slowly. 

“No, no, no don’t give me that look. I still haven’t touched you yet and I’m dying” Cordelia said looking down at Misty with faux anger.

“Then come and get it, I like you. I don’t want you dying yet, I need to get that fancy mansion first,” Misty said laughing. Cordelia threw her head back laughing, she doesn’t remember laughing this much in her entire life with someone. 

“Gosh I just love your laugh so much, c’mere” Misty said, gently tugging Cordelia down to lay next to her. 

Leaning in Cordelia kissed her gently, “Can I go down on you please?” she said so innocently.

Slipping into the mood Misty answered, “Yes sweet girl, thank you for asking.” 

Cordelia straddled Misty's waist pinning her to the bed, and she began to unbutton her borrowed shirt.  
“Unbutton it but don’t take it off, love seeing you in my clothes.” Misty said leaning up to place open mouth kisses across Cordelia’s neck. Tugging at the hem of her tank top, Cordelia looked down at Misty,  
“Can I take it off?” Misty groaned at her tone, nipples becoming visible through her tank top,  
“Please do honey” 

Sliding off the tank top, Cordelia's mouth watered at the sight of Misty's bare chest. 

“Can I put my mouth on you Misty?” Cordelia asked, her tone oh so sweet. 

“If you don’t I just might die” Misty said, quoting Cordelia. Misty opened her mouth, but the words died on her tongue as she felt Cordelia wrap her mouth around her nipple.

Grabbing Cordelias head with her hands she groaned, “Oh fuck.” Cordelia bit her gently and kissed across her sternum and took the other nipple into her mouth. Once Misty's chest was covered in red and purple marks and her nipples stood stiff and puffy, Cordelia started to trail kisses down Misty's stomach, reaching the waistbands of her sweatpants. 

“May I?” Cordelia asked, tugging the waistband and having it snap back on her skin. 

“Of course baby” Misty said, brushing the hair back from Cordelia's eyes and pushing it behind her ear. Cordelia leaned down and tugged her sweatpants off, leaving Misty bare except soaked underwear. 

“Oh my god you're so wet,” looking up from between Misty's legs, “Can I take these off?” Cordelia said, cupping her center.

A small moan left her mouth, “Not a good idea to tease me babygirl, take 'em off.” Cordelia took them off and was met with Misty's dripping center, “Go on sweet girl” Misty said encouraging Cordelia. Testing the waters, Cordelia gently kissed her center, a moan tore through both of their throats at once. Cordelia looked up at Misty and waited for eye contact. Misty met Cordelia's brown eyes, and soon closed them as soon as she felt Cordelia's warm tongue gently lick across her, just missing her clit. After getting the first full taste of Misty, Cordelia knew she was done for. She began to eat her out with stronger intent. Misty was a moaning mess,  
“Please Delia, please fuck me.” Cordelia removed her mouth from Misty's center and slowly slid two fingers into her. Curling them up and hitting that spot Misty moaned loudly, grateful she had no neighbors. Cordelia started to pump her fingers slowly, not wanting to overwhelm Misty. 

“Harder Delia harder” Misty whined, that was very new. Cordelia began hitting her deeper and harder, she leaned down and started giving Misty's clit small kitten licks. As soon as Cordelia's tongue made contact with her clit again, Misty's back arched off the bed, she was coming and loud. 

“Holy shit fuck c’mere baby, you did so good, such a good girl” Misty said, huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath, “You really are the devil, wicked tongue and all.” Cordelia came up and kissed Misty, moaning at the taste of herself on Cordelia's tongue. Misty kissed down Cordelia’s body, looking up, she took off Cordelia’s underwear and buried her face between her legs. “All this wetness just from eatin me out baby girl?” Misty asked..

“Oh fuck fuck fuck” Cordelia all but chanted as Misty sucked her clit with vigor. Soon Cordelia was a moaning mess as Misty ate her out, all but yelling as she came. 

“Holy fuck, you are going to kill me Misty,” Cordelia said as she laid there boneless letting Misty kiss her.

“Can I try something on you?” Misty said breaking the kiss, “You can say no” 

“I’ll say yes, I trust you” Cordelia said immediately. Misty stood up on wobbly legs and walked to her dresser across the room, opening the drawer she pulled out a dark purple colored strapon.

“We don’t have to but if you wan-“  
“Put it on NOW.'' Cordelia said, cutting her off. Just seeing the toy got her wetter than she’s ever been. Taking off her shorts and underwear, but leaving the shirt on. Misty seemed as enthusiastic as Cordelia as she tightened the straps and walked closer to the bed. Cordelia crawled and sat on the edge of the bed so she was faced with Misty's center. She reached out and grabbed Misty by the strap to tug her closer and she put the tip in her mouth. 

“Oh my god,” Misty said stroking Cordelia's hair back gently, “Ain't you jus the prettiest thing” Cordelia hummed at the praise as she began to blow Misty. After a few minutes, Misty pulled Cordelia off,

“On the bed on your hands and knees for me sweet girl.” With one final kiss to the tip, Cordelia got on her hands and knees and looked back at Misty. Misty crawled behind Cordelia and palmed her feeling how wet she was. “Dear lordy baby, ya goin to leave a stain on my sheets I reckon.”  
“Please Misty”  
“Please what? what do you want me to do?”  
“Fuck me please” 

“Good girl, so polite” Misty said, she moved behind Cordelia and gently slipped the tip of the strap in her; holding her waist to steady her and keep her from pushing back. Misty looked to make sure Cordelia was okay, She looked back at Misty and nodded. Hips finally met, Cordelia moaned at the feeling of being so full.  
“You feel so good Misty, fuck” Cordelia moaned loudly. Misty pulled out and set at a steady pace. 

“I’m not made of glass, put your back into it, show me what you got Misty,” Cordelia said, boldly. 

“Alright baby let me know if you want me to stop anything,” Misty said, and with that she began at a brutal pace. Guiding Cordelia's hips, leaving bruising finger prints into her side. Letting go, she wrapped her hand up in Cordelia's hair and pulled tightly,

“Oh fuck oh fuck” Cordelia whined, Misty stopped her movements and let Cordelia take control, pushing back into the strap as Misty pulled at her hair. 

“Cmere,” Misty said, grabbing Cordelia's shoulders and yanking Cordelia up so that her back was pressed fully against Misty's front. Cordelia's one hand went into Misty's hair and the other was grabbing at her bicep. Her head leaning back and resting on Misty's shoulder, giving her room to bite at Cordelia's neck and shoulder. She began fucking her from a new angle and gliding her hand down and rubbing lazy patterns on her clit. Pinching her nipple with her free hand. 

“Misty…..hmm hand,” Cordelia managed to get out.

“What baby?” Misty asked innocently. Cordelia couldn't form full sentences at this point, so she grabbed Misty's hand that was on her breast and placed it on her throat. Misty squeezed gently as Cordelia held her wrist in place. Misty's mouth making home everywhere on Cordelia's neck, leaving her with bruises and red marks to match Mistys. Cordelia's moans got louder and louder; Misty knew she was close.  
“Hmm you’re close, cum for me baby, cmon darlin”

Soon, Cordelia was boneless and screaming, one last squeeze of her hand and flick on her clit Cordelia was done for. Easing her down from her high, Misty removed her hand from Cordelia’s  
throat as she sucked in greedy breaths. Slipping the toy out, Cordelia fell into the comfort of the bed. 

Misty took the straps off and laid next to Cordelia. Misty took her button up shirt off of Cordelia and put the covers over them. 

“Come here please baby” Cordelia asked, her voice small and tired. Misty got closer and like the night before, Cordelia snuggled her face into Misty's neck. 

“I hope you have no plans today, I don’t plan on leaving today,” Cordelia said. 

“I suppose I can take another day off,” Misty said, kissing her on the forehead.

After a couple hours, they both decided to get up and eat.  
“It’s not quite breakfast, but if you have pancake mix I can make that?” Cordelia said, putting on her underwear and buttoning up her shirt. 

“You don’t have to make me anything baby, I can make  
them” Misty said, stepping out of the bathroom in a sports bra and the same sweats from the night before. Cordelia grabbed her by the pockets of her sweats and kissed her,

“Hm no it’s okay, after what you just did to me… you deserve them.” Laughing, they walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Cordelia located all the ingredients in the kitchen and set it all up. 

“I’m gonna put on a slow record, something modern for once.” Misty said, walking toward her record player and placing a vinyl on the table.

Cigarettes After Sex started playing through the record player softly. Cordelia went about making the pancakes and Misty watched her from the island in the kitchen.  
Cordelia felt Misty come up behind her and wrap her arms around her thin waist. 

“How did I know you were going to do that?” Cordelia said, flipping the pancake onto the plate, Cordelia leaned back iti Misy’s embrace.

“You know I’m practically a walkin’ cliche baby.” Misty said, turning Cordelia around. “Come dance with me.” 

“When I hold you close to me  
I could always see a house by the ocean  
And last night I could hear the waves  
As I heard you say, "All that I want is to be yours" 

Misty guided Cordelia to the open space in the kitchen and guided Cordelia’s arms around her neck. 

Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Deeper than I've felt it before with you, baby  
I feel I'm falling in love with all my heart

Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist and they began to sway slowly. Cordelia looked up at Misty and couldn't contain her smile. 

Back when you were far away  
We would go on dates to watch the same movie  
And you were imagining sitting next to me  
And holding my hand for the whole thing

Leaning down, Misty kissed her on the forehead, then lightly on the lips. “Can I confess something to ya without scarin you off?” Misty asked softly, looking above Cordelia’s head. 

Cordelia looked up concerned, sliding her hand down Misty's neck, cupping her face as Misty stared behind her head. 

Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Deeper than I've felt it before with you, baby  
I feel I'm falling in love with all my heart

“I think I'm going to fall in love with you fast.” Misty said, still not looking down at Cordelia.  
“Hey, look at me,” Cordelia said. Misty still wouldn't meet her eyes, Cordelia could see the tears threatening to spill.

Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Deeper than I've felt it before with you, baby  
I feel I'm falling in love with all my heart 

The end of the song faded out and Cordelia tried to tug Misty's face down.  
“Look at me.” Cordelia said sternly. Misty looked down, her eyes glassy.  
“Cordelia I know I'm probably making a fool outta myself, but I just had to tell ya this had been the best date and day.” Looking down at Cordelia, some of Misty’s tears spilled onto the floor. Cordelia tilted her chin up and kissed her.

“I’m going to fall in love with you quickly too,” Cordelia said, wiping the tears off of her face. They held each other in the kitchen until the pancakes got cold and they sat and fed each other heated up pancakes. 

PRESENT DAY 

Smiling fondly at the memory, she succumbed into Misty's hold; thinking about all the memories over the past six years. After their first year of dating, it took little convincing to have Misty move into the mansion. Misty would have lived anywhere if it meant she got to wake up next to Cordelia every morning. Two years until Misty proposed under that same tree they had their first date on. A year of long planning, their wedding day finally came; a beautiful ceremony in the backyard was all they wanted, nothing large. Yes, Coco was the maid of honor. Cordelia thought about that day, it had been perfect, until Hank showed up drunk as ever. Misty took matters into her own hands and kept her promise, when Hank tried to grab Cordelia by the elbow, needless to say, Hank got dragged out on a stretcher. 

It took four years for Misty to run the grocery store she met the love of her life at. Five years for them to decide to have a baby. Cordelia insisted that she would do it, and it was successful. It took four months for her to miscarrage. It took Misty six months to help Cordelia out of her depression. Five years and Misty got pregnant, nine months and she had their baby girl Bella Goode-Day. Cordelia leaned into her wife’s embrace, when she suddenly heard whimpering from the crib across the room. Misty awoke to the sight of Cordelia gently rocking their daughter in her arms. She smiled, knowing another positive test was awaiting Cordelia in her night stand. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much for reading, please leave comments. They make my day, and come find me on twitter, much love.


End file.
